The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘TNHEUFP’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘TNHEUFP’ originated as a controlled cross using Heuchera K608-2, a proprietary, unnamed plant as the seed parent, and Heuchera K698-6, a proprietary, unnamed plant as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent K608-2, the new cultivar the new cultivar has leaves that have a stronger purple color and flowers that are on shorter inflorescences.
Compared to the pollen parent K698-6, the new cultivar has leaves that have a stronger purple color.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Grape Soda’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/999,447, the new cultivar has deep purple foliage rather than rose to light plum.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Georgia Plum’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,507, the new cultivar has deep purple foliage rather than rose to light plum.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. leaves deep purple colored year round,        2. medium size, glossy leaves with fluted margins,        3. purple pink flowers on dark peduncles,        4. great winter foliage color,        5. a high crown count,        6. a medium, mounding habit,        7. excellent tolerance to heat and humidity,        8. and excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.